


Myths Within the Mundane

by DreamingIce



Series: 2012 iPod Shuffle ficlets [16]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Battle of Manhattan, Battle of the Labyrinth, Canonical Character Death, Gen, iPod challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIce/pseuds/DreamingIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of short ficlets set within the PJO series, focusing on the other campers of Camp Half-Blood. Apollo cabin and Aphrodite cabin.</p><p>Originally written as part of a multifandom challenge in 2012 - 10 songs from my iPod on shuffle=5 ficlets from various fandoms each month, every month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shattered Homes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st person. Apollo campers defend their home.
> 
>  **Characters:** Unnamed Apollo camper, 1st person.  
>  **Timeframe:** Battle of the Labryinth  
>  **Theme:** Courtyard Apocalypse – Deathly Hallows pt 2 soundtrack

At camp, we train for battle.

For some, the skills learned here are a matter of life and death on a frequent basis in the rest of the world. For others, the need is less dire.

Some of us are lucky enough that the monsters largely leave us alone outside of the Camp's borders. We figured our training would be enough to overcome what came our way, no problem.

I remember Chiron saying that true battle is an orgy of chaos and destruction. I didn't really understand it until tonight.

That another demigod is leading the monsters to their homes cuts to the bone, and most campers are torn between pity and betrayal when they look to Cabin Twelve. It's not their fault, but it hurts still.

The monsters are everywhere, and I recognise that I will run out of arrows long before the battle is over. There is no time for me to even see if my arrows have hit their mark before reloading.

_Please let my arrows fly true, Father, Aunt Artemis._

Draw. Aim. Fire. Repeat.

One of Mr D's twin sons is down, and a scream to my left reveals a fellow archer has been picked off by the Titan forces.

The camp is tainted with blood, and our safe haven is never going to be the same again.


	2. Surface Value

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perceptions can be hard to ignore. Especially for a group that is so often defined by their image.
> 
>  **Characters:** Silena Beauregard, Aphrodite campers  
>  **Timeframe:** End of TLO  
>  **Theme:** Enigma of River Song – Doctor Who season 6 soundtrack

There are no words of recrimination voiced in the aftermath.

All the Aphrodite campers had braced for it. Silena had spied within the camp itself, feeding information directly to Kronos towards their destruction, justifying herself with the promise (lie) that Beckendorf would make it through if she kept the information coming.

All the campers had seen Silena's breakdown, but none knew the level of blame she had heaped on herself.

When it came time for Silena's memorial, her siblings had gathered, grim faced, saying farewell to a sister who they loved, not really expecting the number of others who joined to pay their respects for someone they described as a true hero.

Aphrodite campers are used to being looked down on. Only good for looking pretty and charming their way around people. Both in and out of the world of Olympus and Camp Half-Blood.

Honestly, they've seen themselves as useless, too.

It's not hard to see what drove Silena to her course of action.

She thought there was little she could do to protect those she loved, so she tried to offer what was at hand to guarantee the safety of those she held dearest. Failing that, she tried to make up for past mistakes in a way that no one had seen coming.

Clarisse had been the one to bear Silena's body back to camp. No one even thought about commenting on the tears on her cheeks. The fiery daughter of Ares was the one who declared Silena a hero to the surviving demi-gods, backed up by Percy, Annabeth, and a number of others who had been present.

Silena was gone, but she would always hold a special place in the heart of the children of Aphrodite. One of their best of examples that the surface value of a Child of Aphrodite is not their whole value.


End file.
